A Meekrob Christmas Carol
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: On Christmas Even night Amethyst is visited by three ghost to show her how evil her race is. They are techinically Meekrobs sent by Lard Nar as a last resolt to say teh Resisty from exstinction. This is a rewrite of my lst christmas story enjoy.
1. The Christmas Plan

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise, Invader Zim Western, and Crash Course. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

-Me- Hey everybody me again I am just trying to remind you guys that this story is going in a whole new direction from my last attempt at this kind of story line so forget everything you remembered from the last one and enjoy this remake and I hope better remake.

Chapter 1 The Christmas Plan

Setting 1 The Resisty's New Ship

We open our Christmas story in the Resisty's new ship. Lard Nar was pacing outside one of the hospital wing's doors it was one of those doors that had a see throw window to the side. He was so worried about the person inside.

-Lard Nar- (Then an alien came out of the door he was dressed as a doctor.) How is she?

-Davy- Well she's stable for now, but she's still very weak and if things keep going the way they are we're going to lose her and the baby.

-Lard Nar- No… why is this happening to her?

-Davy- Her race is not used to being in space this long, also the lack of food, water, and the weak condition of the pregnancy have combined to form her dyeing condition. (They both looked through the window at the weak Ixane Lard Nar's wife in my stories. She is that hooded alien that is a part of the Resisty if you don't know who I am talking about look at Backseat Driver from beyond the starts or at my picture titled My Iz Aliens Characters. Anyway she looked very weak and she was coughing. She was lying on a hospital bed covered by a blanket.)

-Lard Nar- What must I do?

-Davy- Get her to a planet with food and water and she will recover.

-Lard Nar- Are you sure that something so simple will work?

-Davy- Yes.

-Lard Nar- Then we're saved because… (Just then another little alien ran up to them.)

-Kevin- Lard Nar Sir I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Irkens have just conquered Planet Slorby.

-Lard Nar- What but that's impossible my spies told me that planet was not on their list.

-Kevin- Well apparently they changed their minds or the spies got it wrong sorry sir.

-Lard Nar- No this can't happen that planet was our last hope. It had everything food, water, inhabitance so dumb that they would never detect our presence, and best of all it was the perfect place to plan our revenge against the vile Irken and Utopian scum who betrayed us. And now it's over we're doomed.

-Spleenk- (He had overheard the conversation and ran over to the group. Also in case you didn't know Spleenk is the alien that kept giving Lard Nar the bad ideas in Backseat Drivers from beyond the starts.) No sir it can't be over. (He snapped his fingers.) I've got it why don't we try attacking the Massive for snacks again or attacking the armada.

-Lard Nar- No you fool don't you see. It's because I listened to you that we're in this mess in the first place. None of your planes ever work and if we try them again we're just gonna fail. Oh it's hopeless.

-Everbright- Only if you give up like this Sir. (A Meekrob said. He had glasses and a dark turquoise shirt, a white lab coat, and lighter turquoise pants with a black belt. He was also caring a purple book that said My IQ. There is a better picture of him in my art gallery. Anyway he floated over to Lard Nar and the others.)

-Lard Nar- What do you mean Everbright do you have a plan?

-Everbright- Yes I do, but first let me ask you all something. Do you think life was easier when we were friends with the Irkens and the Utopians?

- Spleenk- Hahaha what a stupid question… (Out of announce and anger Everbright hit Spleenk on the head with his book.) Ow…

-Everbright- Don't ever question my intelligence.

- Spleenk- Sorry I…

-Everbright- Just answer the question.

- Spleenk- I'm afraid to.

-Lard Nar- I'll answer it. Of course it was easier to be friends with the Irkens and the Utopians. My race was happy inventing their machines for them, because we thought they were our friends, but they betrayed us and turned my planet into a prison. And now they have a new planet that they are going to convert into something only beneficial to them, because that's just how they are. Selfish, evil, unfeeling, and heartless…

-Everbright- You're wrong Lard Nar we all have hearts the problem is we don't always listen to them that is why my plan is to help them listen to their hearts and get them on our side.

-Lard Nar- In order to do that you would need to talk to the Tallest or the Wisest and they'll never listen to you.

-Everbright- Who said anything about talking to them. No Lard Nar you are forgetting another ruler.

-Lard Nar- Do you mean the young Utopian Princess, but she's probably just as bad as them.

-Everbright- Wrong again do you know about the Earth, Utopian, and Irken Contract?

-Lard Nar- Of course some earthlings helped them stop Doom so they agreed to never take over their planet. But, what does it matter they'll probably go back on that promise too.

-Everbright- No they won't, because Amethyst is friends with those earthlings and she won't let them. You see she knows what it means to be a friend and she has a heart or that is what I have heard.

-Lard Nar- I'm still not convinced. (He said and turned away from Everbright and back to the window where his wife lay still sick as ever.)

-Everbright- (He floated closer to Lard Nar and looked at Ixane then he turned to Lard Nar.) You need to let me try Lard Nar this is the only option we have.

-Lard Nar- Fine do it, but remember time is not a luxury we have you must hurry.

-Everbright- Now you see I can't I need your men to get something for me first.

-Lard Nar- I knew it. (He let out a heavy sign) What is it?

-Everbright- (He whispered in Lard Nar's ear what it was he needed I'll tell you in the next chapter.)

-Lard Nar- Fine I'll have it for you in a week but that means you must get your part done within two days. We… she can't hold out much longer then that right? (He said turning to the doctor alien who nodded and said.)

-Davy- Right.

-Everbright- You can count on me and my sibling's sir we won't let you down.

-Lard Nar- I hope you are right Everbright. (He turned back to the window.)

-Everbright- (He started to float away and as he was the Resisty members that were nearby and had heard the conversation looked at him with some hope and worry in their eyes.) Don't worry you can all count on us. (They smiled a little still not convinced this plan was going to work but the idea helped cheered them up. Then Everbright floated off to go tell his brother and sister the knews.)

-Me- Well that is the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was kind of short but my friend Mary said it was a good way to set the mood. Anyway there are pictures of Everbright and his siblings up in my gallery. The next chapter will be up tomorrow so be patient and I hope you all enjoyed this one be sure to send me plenty of reviews and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. Christmas Eve Spies

-Me- Welcome to the second chapter this one will be longer then the last one and you will get to meet Everbright's brother and sister and I hope you like them and I don't own Invader Zim just these new characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 Christmas Eve Spies

Setting 1 Earth

Everbright and his siblings Valery and Death had just arrived on earth. They had hid their ship in an abandon shed and began searching for Amethyst. Everbright was dressed as a brown haired teenager. He had on a gray coat with a green neck color, green pockets, green gloves, and green sleeves. He still had on glasses his eyes were the same color as his normal Meekrob eyes and he was holding another purple book that said "Knowledge is Power". His sister Valery the second oldest was standing beside him. Even though they were triplets she had come out second and Everbright came out first. Anyway she was dressed as a blond beautiful teenage girl. She was wearing a red dress coat with long socks that were colored like candy canes. She also had on green gloves and a pink mirror in her hand. The youngest sibling was named Death and he was often as dark as his name. He wore a black scarf with sculls at the end over his mouth. His hair was black alone with his suit and he wore a red tie, black pants, and at the end of his sleeves were grey strips. Valery and Death also kept their alien eye colors in their human disguises. Since Meekrobs can change their appearance at any time they did not even need a disguise watch. Anyway it was snowing when they arrived on Earth and began their search for Amethyst.

-Everbright- So this is Earth. Wow I never knew it was this big. I mean how are we ever going to find her? (He started to panic a little and who wouldn't in his state. Everybody was counting on him and he did not even know where to look for the very person that could change the Resisty's fait. Then he calmed himself down and pulled out a tracker from inside his pocket.) It's o.k. according to my Irken Technology Tracker there is a large concentration of Irken Technology in this town. So she has to be around here somewhere we just have to find her the question is how? I guess we just start looking. (So he began to look around at the humans who stared back at him or at least some of them did. Most of them were too busy runny around like crazy to get their last minute Christmas shopping done.) Valery do you see anything?

-Valery- Yes I do a very beautiful young lady. (She said looking at herself in her little mirror. She had been doing that the whole time.) I swear I am so gorgeous and I can't believe it these humans are such a primitive race and yet their fashion sense is fabulous. And… (Just then Everbright hit his sister on the head with his book.) Ow EB watch it you almost damaged my beautiful face.

-Everbright- Could you focus for once in your life? I mean seriously don't you realize how important our job is?

-Valery- Of course I do but I need to look…

-Everbright- (He put the palm of his hand up to Valery like we do to say stop.) Just stop and start looking.

-Valery- Alright I'm looking. (She started looking then she saw a squirrel up in a tree. Yes I know that squirrels hibernate during the winter, but I have seen squirrels out where I live in the winter so this same rule applies here. Anyway Valery walked up to the squirrel.) Hello Mr. Squirrel we're looking for a girl named Amethyst and…

-Little girl- (Just then a little girl walked by Valery holding her mother's hand.) Mommy why is that weird old lady talking to that squirrel?

-Her Mom- Now honey I told you it's rude to point. (She pulled her child away from the weirdo.)

-Valery- WEIRD OLD! Why that little… (She was about to go teach that child a lesson, but then Everbright hit her on the head with his book again.) Ow EB what was that for?

-Everbright- Do I need to remind you that we're trying to keep a low profile and besides on this planet animals don't talk idiot. Did you even read the Earth Manual?

-Valery- Well no not really. I guess that explains the weird comment, but I am not old. I'm dressed as a teenager.

-Everbright- Valery it does not matter to them you are old you're 100s of earth years old.

-Valery- I'm young in our years.

-Everbright- Err… it doesn't matter stay focused and help me look.

-Valery- Fine. (They continued to search Death was looking too, but he is just the silent type.) So what are we going to do once we find her?

-Everbright- I'll tell you when we find her.

-Valery- Oh… (Realizing that her brother did not want to talk to her she decided to go talk to her other brother while she looked.) So Death what do you wanna talk about?

-Death- The pain and misery the Resisty will have to go through if we fail.

-Valery- Ah… no thanks. (She walked away from her scary younger brother and continued to look.)

-Amethyst- (Just then a squirrel ran near where the Meekrobs were and it looked like it had something in it's moth. Then Amethyst came running right after it.) Out of my way filthy humans coming throw move or else. (She said as she ran throw the crowds eventually the squirrel ran right under the Meekrobs and Amethyst in deep pursuit ran right into them. She knocked all three of them over as she ran after the squirrel.) I SAID MOVE! (Soon she was gone still pursuing the squirrel and the Meekrob siblings were on the ground.)

-Valery- (She got up and started brushing herself off.) Uw DIRT! UW I'm so dirty all this snow and wet all over me gross. What a rude little girl.

-Everbright- Valery would you mind ignoring your cleanliness habits and help me up? (He put his hand out for her to grab it. She grabbed it and began to pull.)

-Valery- O.k. I'll… (Just then she realized that Death was gone and she let go of her brother and he feel right back down. I guess he forgot he could have just floated up.)

-Everbright- Valery that was not helping.

-Valery- EB Death is gone.

-Everbright- What well come on we have got to find him. (He stud up and they ran off after their brother. They soon found him hiding in the bushes.) Death there you are. Now listen you can't just run off we have to…

-Death- (He put his figure to his lips and said.) Shh… (Then he pointed straight out at what he was looking at.) Look. (There was Amethyst she had cornered the squirrel and it looked really angry and a little scared. She looked mad and she was wearing the coat she is wearing in my Christmas Eve Chore picture from last year.)

-Everbright- Huh… Valery does that girl look strange to you?

-Valery- No not really.

-Everbright- Her skin is green.

-Valery- So it might be a skin condition.

-Everbright- (He was about to try and hit his sister with his book again, but then he realized that he dropped his book when he fell.) Darn I lost my book.

-Amethyst- I've got you now you filthy Earth Squirrel. Now hand over my I-pod or else. (Yes it was true the squirrel had Amethyst's I-pod in its moth and it did not look like it was willing to give it up. The squirrel growled at Amethyst as she tried to get closer to it.)

-Valery- Oh come on that girl is talking to a squirrel and no one is calling her weird.

-Everbright- Shh…

-Amethyst- (She tried to get a little bit closer then she noticed that the squirrel was about to bit harder on her I-pod.) No don't you even think about biting harder on it. I mean it. Just give it back and you won't have to feel my wrath. (The squirrel continued to growl at Amethyst.) Alright fine don't say I didn't warn you. (She looked around to make sure there were no humans around. Then she used her levitating powers and levitated the squirrel around in circles making it very dizzy. It was like she was giving the squirrel its own personal roller coaster ride and it did not like it. Then she stopped moving it around in the air and kept it floating in one spot in front of her.) Had enough? (The squirrel nodded and dropped the i-pod. Before it could hit the ground Amethyst levitated it over to her. A robotic hand came out of her Pak and grabbed the I-pod then put it back in her Pak.) That's better maybe next time you will think twice before messing with me. (She walked off and at the last minute let the squirrel drop to the ground it landed on its feet and ran off scared as can be.)

-Everbright- I knew it she's not human. Come on you guys. (Everbright ran after Amethyst with the others close behind him.)

-Amethyst- (She walked up to Paige's house and rang the door bell. Paige answered the door.)

-Paige- Hey Amethyst. (The Meekrobs herd Paige call Amethyst by her name and they knew their search was over.)

-The Meekrobs- Huh it's her. (They all said at the same time.)

-Valery- Good job Death. (As soon as Amethyst went into the house the Meekrobs quickly ran up to the house window and looked in. They could hear the whole conversation that was going on in the house.)

-Amethyst- Hey Paige. (She said as she hung her coat on Paige's coat rack.) Sorry I'm late, but I had a run in with a stupid earth squirrel. He attacked and stole my I-pod. So I had to chase him all over. I finally caught him and taught him a lesson he will never forget. How it feels to fly like a crazy. Hahaha…

-Paige- Oh I hope you didn't hurt him.

-Amethyst- No he's fine I heard him run off. Anyway Paige thanks so much for inviting me over to watch Christmas movies with you. This is just the kind of break I need from all the work I have been doing.

-Paige- What work you've been off all week.

-Amethyst- No I meant my real job. You see my race just conquered a new planet and the Wisest wants me to decide what we should convert it into. I have chosen to turn it into a Museum Planet and in order to make my speech at the end of the Christmas party tomorrow interesting I had to look up a bunch of my race's history so I know what to put in the Museum. And there is just so much information to look threw like the many battles we've won. I was also thinking we should dedicate a wing to all of our great Invaders, our war heroes, and our Tallest and Wisest throughout the years. Also I was thinking we should make something dedicated to our battles with the vile Matrixsys and all the planets we have conquered. And a big wing dedicated to the greatest Invader of them all my Dad. What do you think Paige?

-Paige- Well it sounds interesting Amethyst, but do you really need a whole Planet for just one Museum?

-Amethyst- Well what would you convert it into? There's already a new Carnival Planet and it has a dance feature. So I can't make it into a dancing Planet.

-Paige- No Amethyst it's a good idea I just meant well… Why does your race have to keep conquering planets? I mean what about the aliens who used to live on that planet?

-Amethyst- Paige my race has been conquering planets since before I was born we have to prove to the other races that we are the best. They must all bow down before us, and besides that planet was inhabited by stupid slug people that were just wasting their planet's recourses... And Paige where is this even coming from. I mean you've never had an issue with my race conquering planets until now… Huh are you worried about the Earth Contract. Paige don't worry that contract is binding and I swear as long as I live I will never let anything happen to the Earth.

-Paige- Dib told me about Vort.

-Amethyst- I should have known. Oh Paige ignore what that big headed human said and remember that's different I had no say in it. But, I promise you we will never try and conquer the Earth. Cross my squeedily spooch. Now come on let's watch a move and forget about this. I mean it is Christmas Eve after all. A time to be happy and tomorrow we'll have our big Christmas party at my dad's space station and we'll all get fabulous present, Shadow will get his Motorcycle from me and Rachel, and then I'll present my idea in front of my whole race. It will be wonderful trust me Paige.

-Paige- O.k. (They sat down on the couch and Paige put in a Christmas movie and they started to watch it.)

-Everbright- Wow she's different than I thought she'd be.

-Valery- What does it matter we found her now tell use your plan.

-Everbright- Well Lard Nar's spies were able to get one of the power stones the Irkens stole from our race when they conquered our planet which means all you two have to do is concentrate on the stone and recite this spell (He said taking out a spell book and showing the spell to Valery.) that will keep her from waking up and using her powers for one hour. Then I'll go into her mind and…

-Valery- Then what?

-Everbright- I don't know from there.

-Valery- What you've had all this time to plan and you have not come up with anything and you called me an idiot.

-Everbright- Hey I had to read through the whole spell book to find the right seduction spell. What were you doing all this time looking at yourself?

-Valery- I thought you had a plan.

-Everbright- I do it's just not complete yet and…

-Death- Would you two be quiet I'm trying to watch this movie. (Everbright and Valery looked back into the house and saw that Amethyst and Paige were watching a Christmas Carole.)

- Scrooge- I do please help me Jacob I don't want this fate.

-Jacob Marley- Tonight you will be visited by three spirits one will show you the past, the second the present, and the third the future. Learn from their teachings or your chains will be heaver then mine and you will suffer as I have. Fair well Ebenezer. (The ghost disappeared from the sight.)

-Everbright- I've got it. (He whispered to his sister and brother.)

-Valery- Great plan EB especially since Death can see into the future just by touching people.

-Everbright- Yep and we can project everything into her mind by using her dreams. This plan will work it just has to… (So the Meekrobs stayed and continued to watch Amethyst and Paige waiting to follow Amethyst to her house.)

Hours Later

-Amethyst- (She was leaving Paige's house.) Bye Paige see you tomorrow and thanks again. (She waved good bye and then ran off to her house unaware that the Meekrobs were following her. When she got to the base she opened the door and went in. The Meekrobs became invisible and looked in throw the window of the base) Hey guys. (Gir, Kierra, Mini Moose and Diva were out of their disguise in the living room putting up the Christmas tree.)

-Gir- YAH LITTLE MASTER'S HOME! (He ran and jumped right on top of Amethyst knocking her over.) Little Master I is so happy you're home now you can see our Christmas tree. Isn't it beautiful? Let's jump on it. (He got off of Amethyst and was about to try and jump on the tree, but Kierra would not let him. She got in front of the tree right away.

-Kierra- No Gir you stay away from this tree. You've already jumped on it twice and knocked it over both times and you're not doing it again.

-Gir- Aw, but Kierra Buddy it's so much fun. (He was about to try jumping over Kierra on to the tree when Diva ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders.)

-Diva- No Gir you'll hurt yourself again and beside you already have something you have to do.

-Gir- What?

-Diva- Look up. (She took out some mistletoe and put it above her and Gir.)

-Gir- Yeah Mistletoe! (He kissed Diva)

-Diva- Yeah I love this holiday. (She kissed him right back.)

-Gir- Yeah now let's jump on the tree.

-Kierra and Diva- NO!

-Diva- What we mean is aren't there some Christmas specials on tonight.

-Gir- Huh yes the Angry Monkey Christmas Special let's watch it all together.

-Amethyst- Sorry Gir I have to finish my project.

-Kierra- And I have to do anything but that.

-Gir- Aw but...

-Diva- Don't worry Gir I'll watch it with you.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Gir- Yeah thanks Moosey and Pinky. (Gir turned on the tv and Diva and Mini Moose sat beside him on the couch. Then Amethyst and Kierra went to the toilet in the kitchen and flushed themselves down to the lower part of the base.)

-Kierra- So Master how is your project coming?

-Amethyst- I'm almost done. Bye the way where's Dad?

-Kierra- Decorating the space station and cooking with Julie.

-Amethyst- Cool I can't' wait till tomorrow it's going to be the best Christmas ever.

-Kierra- Yep. (The elevator stopped and the door opened.) Well see you later Master and don't stay up too late. (She said as she headed for her secret library.

-Amethyst- I won't. (She waved good bye then headed to a computer room in the base. She sat in a chair and said.) Hey computer. So where were we?

-Zim's Computer- We were discussing this topic. (He said as letters came on the screen that said "The Return of the Matrixsys.)

-Amethyst- Oh yeah mom. (You could tell that the thought of reading about her mom's death made Amethyst sad by the sad tone of her voice.)

-Zim's Computer- You alright Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Yan I'm fine lets just get back to work. (So Amethyst started reading and eventually she fell asleep at the computer laying her head on the key board.)

-Me- Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it was a little long and I hope you all did not think it was a filler chapter, because I had a reason for writing this chapter I needed to show the Meekrobs' personality and I needed to show them that Amethyst is not all sugar and spice like Everbright thought. By the way there are new pictures of the Meekrobs disguise in my gallery and I don't really feel like describing what Valery and Death look like in their alien forms. After all there are pictures of them in my gallery too. Also if you are wondering about the stone thinking that Everbright mentioned I was thinking that the Meekrobs could be an alien races that specialized in magic and the stones that were found on their planet could be used for rendering certain aliens powerless. Don't question my ideas I think this fits after all we don't know that much about the Meekrobs so I can do whatever I want with them. Anyway until tomorrow review and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

-Me- Well it is now time for ghost number one to make his appearance I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember I don't own Invader Zim review and talk to you later.

Chapter 3 The Ghost of Christmas Past

Setting 1 Amethyst's Dream

In Amethyst dream it was Christmas day and she was standing at a podium on a stage about to make her speech in front of a bunch of Irken and Utopians that were all sitting in the audience.

-Amethyst- Hello my fellow Irkens and Utopians and Merry Christmas to you all. I bet most of you don't know what that means. Well to the humans today is a day to celebrate the birth of their savior. We also have something to celebrate today, because as you all know a week ago Invader Spleen conquered Planet Slorby, and the Wisest has asked me to determine what we should convert it into and I have decided to turn it into a Museum Planet were we can display all of our great accomplishments like…

-Everbright- (Just then he spoke out from somewhere in the crowd.) Destroying the lives and homes of the aliens who trusted you… Yah those sure are great and worthy accomplishments you stupid slim bags.

-Amethyst- Huh who dares say that. (Then everything went black and a minute later a stage light shined back on. The other Irkens were gone and Amethyst was all alone with Everbright who was now right beside her.)

-Everbright- I did…

-Amethyst- Ah Meekrob?

-Everbright- What oh shoot? (He said realizing that he had forgotten to change his form so thinking quickly he hit Amethyst with hit book and quickly changed his form.)

-Amethyst- Ow hey why did you hit me and why are you a lame burning stick now? (Angry that Amethyst insulted what he was by calling him a lame burning stick he slapped her face with one of the stings that were to the side of his handle.) Ow Hey…

-Everbright- It serves you right Amethyst for I am not a Meekrob or a stick I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and I am taking on the form of a Christmas torch, because I represent the flame of knowledge which can never go out. (Yep Everbright is disguised as a floating gold lit torch. He has holly on each side of his handle and his handle is wrapped with a red and white string that has two red pieces sticking out to the side. On the part of the torch that is on top of the handle is where his moth and glasses can still be seen. There is a better picture of him in my gallery.)

-Amethyst- O.k. this dream is weird and I no longer wish to take part in it so bye-bye. (She pinched herself, but nothing happened she was still there.) What oh shoot I was hoping that would work. Maybe I should try destroying you with my powers. (She stretched out her hands and attempted to fire her hand beams at the annoying torch, but nothing happened.) Ahh! (She screamed looking at her hands now she was really worried the last time she could not use her powers in a dream she had a terrible virus that nearly cost her and her family and friend their lives.) My powers aren't working. I don't have another virus do I?

-Everbright- No Doom is gone for good, but it's hard to tell that since your race is just as bad as him.

-Amethyst- What? How dare you compare my race to that vile creature. My race may conquer other races, but everybody does that.

-Everbright- Yes, but not everybody conquers their alleys like he used to do.

-Amethyst- What we've never done that. Except once with Vort, but I can't make up for that. (He slapped her again.) Ow would you stop doing that? (She said rubbing her soar cheek.)

-Everbright- No not until you get the fact that you can do something to make up for what your race has done. Also you're wrong your race has betrayed its allies more than just once here allow me to show you. (The ground started to shack it was a major earthquake like shake.)

-Amethyst- What's going on?

-Everbright- We're going back in time. (Just as he said that the ground broke apart and Amethyst fell throw the empty space that was once solid ground.)

-Amethyst- AHH!

Setting 2 Past Utopian Castle

Amethyst landed on her stomach and her face on the floor of the Utopian Castle in the past. To be exact it was right around the time of the last battle of Universal War the battle between the Irkens, Utopians, and the Arachnids in other words right after Doom and the rest of the Matrixsys were sent into the black whole. Anyway Amethyst stud up and then Everbright appeared right beside her. She glared at him.

-Amethyst- Do you delight in hurting me?

-Everbright- A little.

-Amethyst- Grr… (She was about to give Everbright a piece of her mind then she realized where they were.) Wait this is the Utopian Castle… (Then a young Utopian ran right pasted them.) And that's the current Wisest young.

-Everbright- I'm impressed how did you know that?

-Amethyst- My mom took me to the past before. She looks worried I wonder what the problem is.

-Past Elizabeth- (She was dressed in a Utopian advisor outfit and passing the floor.) Oh me oh my I hate not knowing what's happening. I know Ixane told me not to bother the nurses, but I have to know and… (Just then another Utopian that was dressed like a nurse came into the room she was holding an Irken incubation tub you know one of those things that Zim was in Parent Teacher Night when he was born the claw came and grabbed it and then broke it like an egg and Zim fell out and then he was given a Pak. Anyway she was holding the incubation tub and it looked like she was about to drop it and she was…)

-Past Kelly- Wow help I'm gonna… (Just before she almost dropped it Elizabeth grabbed the end and helped her hold it up.) Oh thank you…

-Past Elizabeth- Kelly what do you think you're doing you almost dropped this incubation tub?

-Past Kelly- I know Advisor Elizabeth and I'm sorry, but it's just so heave would you mind helping me carry it to the operating room?

-Past Elizabeth- Of course I'll help I can't take the chance of you dropping it. (The two of them started to carry it towards the operating room and Amethyst and Everbright followed.) So Kelly how is the Wisest doing?

-Past Kelly- Well she's birthed all the smeets except one and she seems to be getting weaker with every birth. The other nurses are afraid we're going to looser her, but Ixane does not think so. I hope she's right.

-Past Elizabeth- And the smeets how are they?

-Past Kelly- Well they are all strong and healthy but none of them are of royal blood.

-Past Elizabeth- No that can't be right.

-Past Kelly- Don't worry I'm sure this last one will be the one we need.

-Past Elizabeth- I'm glad you're so optimistic about this. (At last they arrived at the operating room. Kelly opened the door and she and Elizabeth went in. Amethyst and Everbright just walked right through the door. They are ghost after all. Inside the room the Wisest was on a hospital bed she looked very sick her skin was a very pale green and there were two other Utopian nurses in the room with her. Ixane was at her side and she was the head doctor at that time and dressed like it too.)

-Past Kelly- Head Doctor Ixane we brought the incubation tub you asked for.

-Past Lee- Kelly you idiot why did you take so long bring this? Quickly open it so we can put the smeet in. (Kelly and Elizabeth set the pod down and Kelly opened it.)

-Past Kelly- Is it out yet?

-Past Lee- No not yet. (He just saw Elizabeth.) Advisor Elizabeth what are you doing here?

-Past Elizabeth- Kelly here almost dropped the incubation tub so I decided to help her carry it…

-Past Wisest- AHH! (She screamed. I don't know how painful birth is yet, but I imagine it is awful.)

-Past Ixane- Hold on your Wisest. Lee, Kelly, get back over here and help me.

-Past Kelly and Lee- (They saluted.) Yes ma'am. (They ran to the Ixane's side and tried to help her save the Wisest and the smeet's life.)

-Past Wisest- Ixane it hurts so much I don't know if I can do this.

-Past Ixane- Don't say that Wisest you can do anything if you set your mind to it. Come on you have to pull through for your smeet's sake.

-Wisest- I can't. (She said coughing up her royal purple blood.)

-Past Ixane- Yes you can. Just keep pushing. (She said, but she knew that the Wisest did not have much time she was so weak and the lines that were on the Heart Monitor were very faint. She knew she had to do something and quick or else the Wisest would die in less than a couple minutes. Then she got an idea. She pulled out a vile from inside her pocket opened it and said.) Here drink this. (The Wisest drank the potion and instantly her skin was no longer pale, the heart beat radar went to normal, and she looked well again. Then the smeet came out and Kelly caught it and showed it to the Wisest.)

-Past Kelly- My Wisest it's a girl Utopian.

-Past Wisest- Oh she's so beautiful. (She said and then Kelly put the smeet in the pod and she and Lee took the pod with the smeet inside it to the pod storage area.)

-Past Elizabeth- Ixane what was that stuff?

-Past Ixane- A potion I made from a plant. It is said that one sip will cure whatever alias you. Since the plant is now extinct I was saving it for a specialoccasion and this seemed like the right moment.

-Past Wisest- Thank you Ixane you saved my life and my smeet's and because of that I will…

-Past Utopian Castle Computer- Warning incoming transmission from the Tallest.

-Past Wisest- Huh put it throw. (A TV came down from the ceiling and the past Tallest appeared on it there were other Utopians and Irkens in the room with him they were working on the machines in the ship it looked kind of like in the Massive control room. I know the Massive is not invented yet that is why I said kind of like the Massive control room.) Dear what happened did something go wrong with the battle?

-Past Tallest- No we won the battle. Those pitiful Arachnids never stood a chance against our greatness… Julie is unconscious though but...

-Past Elizabeth- What no why tell me what happened to my sister. Please my Tallest.

-Past Tallest- Calm down Elizabeth. She's fine just fainted after the battle for some strange reason. Alright now tell me how are you doing my dear and our smeets how are they?

-Past Wisest- They're fine and…

-Past Lee- (He ran back into the room.) My Wisest sorry to interrupt but we have just finished inspecting the newest smeet and she is of royal blood and her power level is the highest level in Utopian power level history.

-Past Tallest- This is wonderful news. What should we call her Ellen?

-Past Wisest- How about Crystal.

-Past Tallest- What a great name. (Just then Julie ran up to the Tallest she looked very worried.)

-Past Julie- My Tallest I'm awake and I have something terrible to tell you.

-Past Tallest- What is it Julie.

-Past Julie- I fainted because I was having a terrible vision. The Matrixsys are going to return.

-Past Everybody- WHAT! WHEN!

-Past Julie- I don't know all I saw was Doom's ship flying out of the black hole. Then I saw his smug face he looked like he was looking for something.

-Past Elizabeth- Probably more innocent Utopians to power his sick machines.

-Past Tallest- That's impossible we destroyed all of them.

-Past Julie- No sir he still has the one machine on his ship that can destroy a whole planet.

-Past Utopians- (Just then all of the Utopians on the Tallest's ship started panicking.) No I don't wanna be used a battery NOO!

-Past Elizabeth- Calm down everybody maybe my sister's prediction is wrong.

-Past Utopians- No Sergeant Julie's predictions are never wrong. WE'RE ALL DOOMED! NO PLEASE NO BATTERY AHH!

-Past Ixane- Nobody is going to be used as a battery. I have a plan. The Utopians will go into hiding.

-Past Tallest- What? Never Utopians are not cowards this plan is stupid. And how dare you bring it up Ixane you're not worthy you're just a filthy Shadowyhood…

-Past Wisest- That's enough Zig don't insult Ixane she saved my life and our daughter's life and I believe in her plan. We'll call the Planet Jackers and have them move Utopia and the Utopians and I will all live there cut off from the Irkens and the rest of the universe.

-Past Tallest- No Ellen think about what you're doing the Utopians will be forever viewed as cowards.

-Past Wisest- Better to be viewed as cowards then used as batteries. You don't know what it is like dear to watch your friends and family be destroyed by your own powers. The pain of having the powers sucked out of you is unbearable that kind of death is the worst slow and painful death imaginable and I don't want any of my subjects to have to go through that again. And besides when Doom returns we'll try and help you guys and keep our planet's new location a secret. Don't you see dear this is the only way?

-Past Tallest- I still think this plan is stupid, but I can't stop you. Once you make up your mind you never change it. So I'll help you make the preparations.

-Past Wisest- Thank you.

-Past Ixane- Alright everybody the Wisest needs her rest so exit the operating room now. (Everybody left the operating room and the Tallest hung up and the TV went back into the ceiling.) Sorry for speaking out of turn Wisest and thank you so much for defending me, but regrettably there is still more to my plan.

-Past Wisest- What do you mean?

-Past Ixane- I think Crystal should be taken to another planet by your two most trusted Utopian and Irken soldiers.

-Past Wisest- No she's my little smeet I can't. I have to teach her how to be a great Wisest like my mother did for me. She is so important to the future. With her massive power level she could defeat Doom and…

-Past Ixane- That is exactly why she must be separated from Utopia.

-Past Wisest- No I won't do it.

-Past Ixane- Wisest listen to me what if Doom finds Utopia then he will have everything he needs to conquer the universe. You have to do this I know this is hard for you, but you must.

-Past Wisest- (She let out a heavy sign no mother ever wants to make the diction of leaving their child but she knew this choice was for the best so she said…) You're right Ixane Crystal will be safer this way. I'll contact Zoey and Tim tomorrow and tell them the plan. They're the only ones who know how to use the stone tablet recording system.

-Past Ixane- That means after they're settled they can send the tablets to the Irkens and they can keep them safe.

-Past Wisest- Yes and I trust Zoey and Tim they'll do their job right. (She said in a sad way.)

-Past Ixane- Wisest I'm sorry about this.

-Past Wisest- No Ixane you have nothing to be sorry about. In less than a couple of hours you have saved me, my people, and my smeet's life, and I swear I will find a way to repay you.

-Amethyst- You see we are nice. (Everbright slapped her again.)

-Everbright- Fool I thought you had been looking up your race's history.

-Amethyst- I have.

-Everbright- Then you should know Ixane's people were conquered and enslaved by the Irkens during Operation Impending Doom 1.

-Amethyst- Really?

-Everbright- Yep Ixane saved your grandmother's and your mom's life and she never fulfilled her promise. Of course your races treachery does not end there look at what you did to the poor Meekrobs.

-Amethyst- Wait the Meekrobs never helped us with anything.

-Everbright- Yes they did who do you think taught the Irkens, Utopians, Deamanata, and the Matrixsys how to read the magic books?

-Amethyst- Huh you mean like the Book of AckMan Rah.

-Everbright- Yes, but we did not realize Doom would use their powers in that way.

-Amethyst- I thought you said you were The Ghost of Christmas Past?

-Everbright- I am that's not the point listen the point is they made a mistake and they constantly tried to help your race learn a way to use other magic against him to make up for their mistake need I also remind you that kind of magic is what brought you back to life. And this is how your race repaid them. (He said shoving her through a portal Everbright followed in and they were transported to Invader Tenn's base on Planet Meekrob in the past. When she was shoved into the portal Amethyst fell on the ground. Poor Amethyst was really getting tired of this "ghost" ruff ways, but she knew she had no choice but to deal with it. So she got up and looked around and the first shadow of the past she saw was Invader Tenn disguised as a Meekrob floating to her door. She just got a package from the Tallest.)

-Past Invader Tenn- Yes my package has arrived. (She grabbed the package and brought it in her base. Then she took off her disguise you could now see that she was using a jet boots to make herself float. She took them off and put them to the side. Then Invader Tenn opened the package and right away all the malfunctioning S.I.R. Units came out. They started destroying Tenn's base first.) No stop please. (They swung on her robotic hands, attempted to eat the electrical wires, flew around in her shoes crashing into stuff, chasseing each other with their saws, and caused all kinds of destruction. One of them even found the base's self destruct button and it wanted to push it.) No not that button! (But, it was too late the S.I.R. Unit touched the button and the base blew up. Now the S.I.R. Units were free to run amuck in the cities of Meekrob. They ran all over the place destroying everything in sight. Tenn knew she had to do something or else she would surly die. So she took out a portable fold up communicator from inside her pak and activated it. When she activated it the thing unfolded into a full size communicator and she called the Tallest.) It's horrible they're everywhere AHH! (She showed the Tallest the destruction the S.I.R. Units were causing. It was the scene from Megadoomer. Tenn got disconnected during her conversation and she did not want to die so she went to work on trying to fix the communicator. While she was working the S.I.R Units continued to destroy everything.)

-Meekrob Child- Mommy where are you. (A little kid said. She had gotten separated from her mom and behind her was a S.I.R. that had gotten a hold of a Meekrob war machine.) AHH! (She screamed when she saw it. The S.I.R. Unit destroyed her and went on destroying the rest of the town. Others spent their time attacking and slashing other innocent Meekrobs they found to bits it was a terrible sight. Like a barbaric slaughter.

-Past Invader Tenn- (She just managed to fix the communicator.) AHH THEY'VE EATTEN EVERYTHING WE'RE ALL DOOMED DOOMED! (A flaming rock was thrown at the communicator destroying it. Tenn had no way of contacting the Tallest now. What was she going to do?)

-Past Everbright- (Then we saw past Everbright, Valery, Death and a couple of other Meekrobs floating away for their lives.) Hurry you guys we have to get out of here.

-Past Valery- No we can't they've destroy all the ships.

-Past Death- Not all of them. (He pointed to an untouched ship in the distance.) Come on. (They all started running then one of the S.I.R. Units got a hold of a big destructive gun he fired at a building the building fell over and landed on the Meekrobs that were following Everbright and his siblings killing them instantly.)

-Past Valery- NO! (She wanted to try and save them, but Everbright grabbed her hand.)

-Past Everbright- No I'm sorry sis, but it's too late for them. Come on (He led her away from the terrible sight and to the ship. They got in the ship and flew up to the sky they were about to leave when they saw the Irken ships.)

-Past Valery- The Irkens maybe they're coming to save us. (No they weren't. Only one ship landed and it picked up Invader Tenn. Then it flew away. And the other ships fired a ray gun on the S.I.R. Units that multiplied them making the destruction even worse. Screams were heard all over the cities and the building went up in flames.)

-Amethyst- No more I get it the Meekrobs were all destroyed. (She said and Everbright made the flashback go away he did not like seeing his people destroyed for the second time in a row either.)

-Everbright- Yes and the Irkens may have done it, because they were still made at them for what they did but that is no excuse. The Meekrobs tried to help them and they destroyed them just like what they did to the Vorts. (As he said that another portal appeared.)

-Amethyst- (She backed away from it.) Wait you don't need to show me what happened to Vort I already know. They used to help us make our Irken technology and then Invader Larb conquered their planet and it became our top military research prison.

-Everbright- You don't know the whole story.

-Amethyst- Still I don't think… (She backed away some more from the portal and Everbright could see what she was trying to do. So he snapped his fingers and another portal appeared behind her and Amethyst backed right into it and fell through.) AHH! (This time she ended up falling on her butt in one of the Vort laboratories. She rubbed her butt and Everbright appeared next to her. She was about to say something when they both heard a Vort talking behind.)

-Past Lard Nar- As you can see Tallest… (They turned around to see Lard Nar and some other Vorts talking to Tallest Red and Purple on a communicator screen.) thanks to these chips your soldiers will be able to control the New Battle Mechs from the Massive.

-Past Tallest Red- Good work Lard Nar.

-Past Lard Nar- Oh I can't take all the credit Larb here came up with the idea I just designed the chips. (He said putting his arm around Invader Larb who was disguised as a Vort.)

-Past Tallest Red- Right and with these New Battle Mechs our next invasion will be a smashing success. I just hope the invader hurries up.

-Past Tallest Purple- Yah if he knows what's good for him. (Tallest Purple said as he took a bight of an Irken Burrito. Both Tallest Red and Purple were glaring at Larb and he could feel their anger. He had already failed Probbing Day if he did not hurry up and Invade this planet who knows what would happen to him. The Tallest hung up and the other Vorts left the room. Lard Nar was about to leave with the others when he heard his friend gulp.)

-Past Invader Larb- (He gulped.)

-Past Lard Nar- Larb is something wrong?

-Past Invader Larb- No Lard Nar it's just ah we're friends right?

-Past Lard Nar- Of course we are. We've been friend since you first arrived here as a janitor. Then I helped you get the job you have today.

-Past Invader Larb- Right well I need your help again. You see the boss wants me to run a maintenance check on the main computer, but he forgot to give me his pass codes and I don't wanna bother him. So I was hoping you could give me yours.

-Past Lard Nar- Sure. (He said taking out a piece of paper and a pen from inside his pocket. Then he wrote down his pass codes.) I didn't know you knew how to work that computer.

-Past Invader Larb- Yep I'm a wiz at it.

-Past Lard Nar- I hope so that computer is the only way we can activate our planets defenses without it we would be helpless.

-Past Invader Larb- I know. (He said with a sly look on his face. Then Lard Nar gave him the codes and they faded into the darkness.)

-Everbright- Then a few earth weeks later the unthinkable happened. (The lights came on again and Amethyst was now in the Vort castle.)

-Past Kalley- (She was a Vort soldier and she ran up to the king who was on his thrown.) My king our astronomers were observing the starts when they saw the Irken Armada they're here TO DESTROY US ALL!

-Past Vort King- What, but why?

-Past Kalley- I don't know but look. (She pushed some buttons on the big computer's key board and right away the image of the Irkens Armada appeared on the big TV screen. The King could tell that the Irkens were not here to talk or be peaceful they looked serious and their guns where in firing position.) Those traitors after all we've done for them. Lak contact the main computer scientist. Tell them to activate our defenses.

-Past Lak- Yes Sir. (He saluted and went right to work.) Ah sir they say the computer is rejecting all their pass codes.

-Past Vort King- NO WE'RE ALL DOOMED!

-Past Serge- (He broke down the door. He was a very strong military leader Vort.) Not on my watch sir.

-Past Vort King- Serge must you always break down my door?

-Past Serge- Sorry Sir, but I refuse to go down without a fight. So let's prepare the people to fight theses Irken Scums. (The Vorts tried to fight the Irkens, but they were no match. The only things they had to fight with were a few guns and not many of them knew how to use them. The Irkens on the other hand had all kinds of guns, ships, and the new battle Mechs the Vorts made for them. They use all of these weapons on the Vorts and another slaughter began and Amethyst saw it all. Then she saw Lard Nar running for his life. He was running so fast that he bumped right into one of the Irken Battle Mech.

-Past Lard Nar- Ahh! (He cried out when he saw the Battle Mech behind him he could hear it preparing to fire he turned and said out of desperation…) Please stop this. We've helped you throughout the years. I don't understand why you're doing this.

-Past Invader Larb- (Just then the Battle Mech projected an image of Invader Larb disguised as a Vort.) Because, we can. (He said then he pushed a button on his watch and his disguise went away revealing to Lard that he had been tricked.)

-Past Lard Nar- Huh Larb you're an Irken Now it all makes since you did this. You were working against us this whole time. But, why I thought we were friends.

-Past Invader Larb- Hahahah… We were never friends you idiot I just used you to get what I wanted.

-Past Lard Nar- So all that time we spent together it meant nothing to you.

-Past Invader Larb- Yep and now say good bye. (He was about to destroy Lard Nar when suddenly a gun was shot right at the Battle Mech making it fall over.)

-Past Jock- You stay away from my little brother. (A Vort soldier said. He was the one that fired the gun and he quickly ran to his little brother's side.)

-Past Lard Nar- Jock?

-Past Jock- Hurry Lard Nar you must get out of here he won't stay down for long. Quickly there is a Vort Ship waiting for you with some Vorts I had managed to save. (They started running and Amethyst and Everbright followed.)

-Past Lard Nar- But, what about you?

-Past Jock- I must stay here and fight. (Lard Nar stopped running and got in front of his big brother.)

-Past Lard Nar- No please I have to fight too this is all my fault.

-Past Jock- No Lard Nar they need you more than I do. (He said pointing to the ship.)

-Past Lard Nar- But, this is my fault and I don't wanna leave you. (He hugged his brother and started to cry a little.)

-Past Jock- Come on bro you know you've got better leadership skills then me and they will be needing that. You're their only hope. You have to do this.

-Past Lard Nar- O.k. you're right I'll go. (He gave his brother one last hug then ran to the ship and he and the rest of the Vorts flew away.)

-Past Jock- (He waved good bye brother and went back to fighting. You could hear the screams of the Vort women and children all over the planet and you could even hear Jock's dying screams. Then the flashback faded away.)

-Everbright- You see Lard Nar was friends with Invader Larb and he betrayed him. Just like what you almost did to your friend Paige I believe was her name. It's no wonder she was questioning how valid that contract is. You know the Vorts, Meekrobs, and the Shadowyhoods all had contracts with your race too, but as you can see they meant nothing. There is no such thing as honoring promises, friendship, or loyalty when it comes to your race.

-Amethyst- You're wrong I promised Paige and I keep my promises.

-Everbright- Maybe you do, but that is not enough.

-Amethyst- Look I'm sorry, but there is nothing more I can do what's done is done. It's just the way things are. (She said folding her arms and turning away from Everbright.)

-Everbright- You fool how can you still not see the true message it's… (Just then he noticed that he was started to fade away.) What what's happening? (In his head he could hear Valery telling him something.)

-Valery Voice In Everbright's Head- Everbright your time is up we can't keep her powers at bay any longer. She's waking up.

-Everbright- NO! (He was pushed out of Amethyst dreams and she woke up.)

-Amethyst- (She awoke and took her head off of the computer keyboard she had drooled all over it.) Wow what a dream. Oh my cheek. (She said rubbing her cheek which was still hurting from all the times Everbright hit her and the realization of the fact that it was hurting from the dream made Amethyst think.) Was it really just a dream? (She said and then she went to work and looked up the Vort, Meekrob, and Shadowyhoods invasion. Everything she saw was true.) I don't believe it. (She was silent for a minute she looked back at the information then she pushed the log out button.) Well it's not my problem. Like I told him I can't undo what's already been done. (She said as she got up and headed for her bed room. Then against her better judgment after she got on her Pjs on she went to bed. Mean while back outside were Everbright and the others were a big discussion was going on.)

-Everbright- I don't believe it she is so frustrating nothing I showed her made her see the truth.

-Valery- You did your best Everbright. Now it's my turn.

-Me- Well that was this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did not show the Irkens Invade all of the Resisty planets, but I could not think of them all and these flashbacks seemed like the best ones to choose. Anyway Valery has her work cut out for her. Amethyst is very stubborn like her dad. But maybe she will find a way to get throw to her. Only time will tell. Until tomorrow review, there are pictures in my gallery, and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

-Me- Hey everybody time for ghost number two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget I don't own Invader Zim just the new characters bye.

Chapter 4 The Ghost of Christmas Present

Setting 1 Amethyst's Dream

In this dream Amethyst was running from something in the jungle and yes she is in her pjs. Probably should have not gone back to sleep. Anyway as she was running she tripped on something and fell.

-Amethyst- Ow… (She started to get up then she heard a growl right in front of her. She backed away, afraid that the creature would tear her to shreds and then she saw it.) A white spotted cat?

-Valery- Hey for your information I happened to be an adorable little cheetah cub wait hold on a minute. (She put her tail in front of her face and it turned into a mirror.) I am so cute but I'm missing something. (She snapped her fingers and then a Christmas scarf appeared around her neck and a candle wreath appeared on her head. There is a better picture in my gallery) There we go. (Her tail went back to normal and she showed off her new fashion statement.) Very festive don't you think and look it's got my monogram on it see. (She pointed to the words that said Ghost of Christmas Present)

-Amethyst- Ghost of Christmas Present. Oh great another weirdo.

-Valery- Why does everybody keep calling me that?

-Amethyst- Because, you are one.

-Valery- Hey at least I am not wearing my pjs like some people.

-Amethyst- Hey I did not choose to be wearing this in public. Is that all you care about fashion. I can't believe I was afraid of you. Anyway I already told your spirit friend I'm sorry about what happened to those aliens, but I can't do anything about what happened in the past and… (Just then they both heard an even louder and scarier growl.) What was that I thought you were…

-Valery- No I was not. That was your conscience and it is trying to tell you that there is something you can do to make amends for what your race had done. Now take a hold of my scarf and we will go to…

-Amethyst- Look I don't think I wanna do that…

-Valery- Or you could stay here and have your conscience brutally deck your halls.

-Amethyst- (She heard the beast getting closer and it sounded really mad.) On second thought I think I will come with you. (She grabbed the scarf and they started flying up into the sky. When Amethyst looked down she saw the monster pounce where she once was.) Shh… that was close. (She turned away from the jungle scenery and to their destination. They were now somewhere in space.) Ah spirit where are we going?

-Valery- Be patient all will be reveled in time. (Amethyst watched as they flew further and further until they got to a spot that was about a couple of space miles from Planet Slorby Amethyst knew this because she could see the planet in the distance.) Aw here we are. (She said pointing to a rundown old ship. She swung Amethyst into the ship and she fazed right throw it like a ghost and landed on the floor.)

-Amethyst- (Amethyst should have known that this ghost would be just as rough as the last on. Although she did save her from whatever that thing was. She always thought she did not have a conscience. Anyway she looked around the ship. It was very old, dusty, cold, and not in good shape at all. Then Valery arrived through the ship and landed feet first beside her.) Why did you bring me to this run down old ship?

-Valery- This is the Resisty's Ship.

-Amethyst- You mean that organization of aliens that is trying to stop Operation Impending Doom 2?

-Valery- Yep.

-Amethyst- They have a stupid name.

-Valery- I know they've been thinking about changing it, but that is not the point. The point is today is Christmas day and everything is awful for the Resisty especially for their leader… (Just then Lard Nar ran past them.)

-Amethyst- Their leader is Lard Nar?

-Valery- Yep after he was betrayed by Invader Larb and saw his race destroyed he decided to dedicate his life to getting revenge on your race. How about we follow him? (They started to follow Lard Nar.)

-Holly- (As Lard Nar walked throughout the ship he saw his fellow Resisty suffer. He saw two aliens huddled together for warmth.) It's so cold momma I need a blanket.

-Shara- I know dear.

-Jimmy- (Lard Nar continued to walk on soon he found his way into the cafeteria wing and saw some aliens looking for food.) I'm so hungry are we ever going to eat again? (He said beginning to cry.)

-Ken- I don't know. I'd give anything for just a scrap of plooka.

-Little Tommy- (Lard Nar left the cafeteria and then he ran into just about the cutest little alien you have ever seen.) Ah… Mr. Lard Nar when are we going to get to that safe place?

-Lard Nar- I don't know Little Tommy. (He said patting him on the head.) I hope it is soon for all our sakes. (The child could see that Lard Nar was sad so it hugged him. It was such a cute moment.) Well bye kid I got work to do and keep your chin up someday thing will be better. (He walked away and said under his breath.) I hope they will be better. (Then he walked into another room. In this room there were three aliens talking with their back to Lard Nar.)

-Herman- Now remember when he comes in you don't say a word.

-Spleenk- I can't help it if he always listens to me.

-Neil- Yes he always listens to you that is why you must be quiet because you always come up with stupid ideas like attacking the massive for snakes, the armada, and you were the one who suggested planet Slorby as our new hide out planet.

-Spleenk- I already told you the spies said it was not on their list and…

-Lard Nar- (He cleared his throat.)

-Neil- Oh Lard Nar we didn't hear you come in. This is nothing we were just…

-Lard Nar- Just stop please tell me there is word from the Meekrobs.

- Herman- No.

-Lard Nar- I knew their plan wouldn't work have you found any planets we could use as a substitute hide out then?

-Neil- Well the only planets near here are Planet X.

-Lard Nar- That's Irken territory too.

-Herman- Planet Nog.

-Lard Nar- That planet has too many long lasting storm systems. We could never survive on it.

-Spleenk- Volk.

-Lard Nar- That Planet is too volcanic for us to inhabit.

-Neil- We told you not to speak.

-Lard Nar- Guys just stop save your violence for the Irkens. Now are you sure there are no more planets left?

-Herman- Sorry sir the only inhabitable planet that's nearby is planet Slorby.

-Lard Nar- Of course it is.

-Neil- We're so sorry.

-Lard Nar- We should have never wasted all that fuel getting here. Now we're stuck. We only have enough fuel to make it to planet Slorby and that is out of our reach everything seems to hopeless I don't know how things could possibly get any worse. (Just then Davy ran in.)

-Davy-Lard Nar I don't mean to interrupt, but your wife wishes to see you.

-Lard Nar- You mean she's awake? Guys can we discuss this later?

-Herman- Sure. (Lard Nar ran out with Davy and Amethyst and Valery chased after them.)

-Davy- Now remember Lard Nar when you go in there wait till she opens her eyes and talks before you do.

-Lard Nar- Wait I thought you said she was awake.

-Davy- She's resting, but she's out of her critical state for now. We don't know how long that is going to last and I thought you would like to talk to her.

-Lard Nar- I do want to.

-Davy- Good now remember don't mention anything that might stress her out. Keep your visit short and if something bad happens we will come in and you have to step away.

-Lard Nar- Of course. (They arrived at the door to the emergency room and stopped.)

-Davy- There's one more thing I have to talk to you about something very important when you're done.

-Lard Nar- O.k. (He went into the room and Amethyst and Valery followed him in. When Amethyst saw Ixane she recognized her right away. Poor Ixane she looked so weak her normally black skin was now almost as white as a ghost. Lard Nar could not help but kneel in tears by her bed when he saw her poor condition.)

-Amethyst- Huh his wife is that Shadowyhood that saved my grandmother's and mom's life?

-Valery- Yes you see after she and her friend escaped her planet's invasion they went into hiding. One day some Irkens caught them out of their disguise. And since she knows a lot of the Irkens and Utopians medical weaknesses she's wanted all over. So they were about to be arrested when Lard Nar saved them. She repaid him by joining the Resisty and helping him find most of the members. Her friend also joined. Then eventually they fell in love and now they're about to have a baby.

-Amethyst- That's great I thought you said he was unhappy?

-Valery- He is she's dying.

-Amethyst- Why?

-Valery- Her race can't live long in space without getting seriously sick and being pregnant makes anybody weak. She would live if they were on a planet right now like Planet Slorby. Ironic isn't it? She helped save your grandmother when she was pregnant, but now no one can help her. (Amethyst was starting to feel really guilty as she turned to look at Ixane who was getting worse.)

-Ixane- (She opened her eyes and spoke in a very weak voice.) Lard Nar.

-Lard Nar- Oh Ixane you're awake. How are you feeling? That was a stupid question you probably feel awful.

-Ixane- Not that bad (She said as she started coughing up blood in her hands.) just a little sore.

-Lard Nar- Why did you do it? Why did you come with me? You knew this would happen. Why didn't you tell me?

-Ixane- I didn't want you to worry and I can't help falling in love with someone like you. I don't regret it do you?

-Lard Nar- No, but I do regret you saving that stupid Utopian.

-Ixane- Lard Nar please don't…

-Lard Nar- No hear me out. If you hadn't saved that evil creature you'd still have that potion. You're life would be save and our baby would life. (He said with tears in his eyes.)

-Ixane- Lard Nar listen to me they're not all bad. Ellen was my best friend. When we were little she convinced the other Irkens and Utopians to let me take medical training. They thought I couldn't do it because I was from an inferior race, but she never thought that. I don't regret saving her.

-Lard Nar- But they still conquered your planet how can you still defined them like that?

-Ixane- I don't know she was my best friend how could I do anything else. And I still believe that somehow she is going to keep her promise to me.

-Lard Nar- But she's dead and soon you will be too. I mean…

-Ixane- I know. I've been pretending to be asleep when the doctors are in here and I know I'm not long for this world, and I also heard them say they know how to save our child.

-Lard Nar- What you must have heard wrong.

-Ixane- Even if I did Lard Nar. (She grabbed his hand.) I want you to promise me if there is a way to save our baby instead of me please you must take it.

-Lard Nar- No I don't wanna loose you too.

-Ixane- Please save our child. They've told me it's a girl and I wanna call her Meena. I want her to live and have a good life. I know you can give her that in my place. Please… (Just then the heart monitor lines started to beat so fast and Ixane started screaming in pain.)

-Lard Nar- (He quickly grabbed the phone and called the doctors.) Doctors help. (They all ran in.)

-Davy- Oh no she's going into critical state again. (He and the rest of the doctors quickly went to work on trying to save Ixane.)

-Tally- Lard Nar go outside there's someone waiting for you out there.

-Lard Nar- But Ixane…

-Tally- You must leave us to our work. (She pushed Lard Nar outside and went back to work.)

-Lard Nar- (Amethyst and Valery followed Lard Nar outside. He looked through the window now even more worried than he was before.) Oh Ixane. I can't save you just like I couldn't save my brother. (Tears started to fill his eyes again then he noticed the alien that was standing beside him.) So what you're going to tell me you know how to save my kid, but not Ixane.

-Alex- She told you.

-Lard Nar- Yeah.

-Alex- The doctors thought she was awake during those conversations.

-Lard Nar- So how are you going to do it?

-Alex- Cut her stomach open. She won't survive the procedure, but the baby will because it's not her race it's a semi-mix mostly your race. The only thing she inherited from her mom is her hair it's blond for some reason, and the doctors believe that there is something wrong with the child too. They don't know what it is, but if you choose to go with this idea they are curtain the child will survive.

-Lard Nar- But not my wife. I can't do this. I've already lost so much because of those filthy Irkens and Utopian. My home, my family, friend, and now I'm gonna lose my new family.

-Alex- I'm sorry sir, but either we save the child or no one get's saved.

-Lard Nar- Can you give me a moment to decide.

-Alex- Sure. They can't operate on her right now anyway. She is in too of a condition to be operated on. Hopefully they can do it later on tonight if you decide to. (Lard Nar was silent he just kept looking at Ixane.) Right I'll leave you alone with your thoughts. (He left.)

-Lard Nar- She said I had to save the baby over her. It was her dying wish, but I don't know if I can do it. (The image faded into the darkness.)

-Amethyst- (She was crying now too.)

-Valery- Why are you crying?

-Amethyst- I'm not crying. I just feel sort of sorry for the kid that's all. (She said rubbing the tears from her eyes.)

-Valery- Why it's obvious he's going to save her.

-Amethyst- That's the problem. He doesn't understand living without a mom is awful. You wonder each day what life would be like with her around. You long for the love and support of two parents. You see your dad staring at her pictures in tears. You know even though he has a new girl friend she can never fill the hole in his heart. You see everybody else with their moms and you envy them so much. Your dad does everything he can to fill the whole in both your hearts but it is never filled. The worst part is your dad never stops blaming himself for what happened even though it's not his fault. This is not the solution please is there any way to save them both?

-Valery- What do you care you said it yourself you can't do anything for them.

-Amethyst- I know what I said, but please can't you just tell me what I need to do?

-Valery- You should be able to figure it out yourself. Now I must leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Future and if you thought your conscience was scary wait till you meet him.

-Amethyst- Must I?

-Valery- Yes because you still don't understand what you need to do. (She started to fade away.)

-Amethyst- No please don't go I think I know what I must do.

-Valery- And that is why I must leave you with him. Good luck. (She faded away.)

-Amethyst- No come back. (Just then a door appeared and it opened there was a scary red glow coming out of it then black hands came out and grabbed Amethyst pulling her in.) AHH! (She screamed and then the door shut behind her.)

-Me- Wow what an ending. I know it was kind of like the virus dreams I used in the past, but hey that idea was too good to use only once. Anyway it is time for ghost number three tomorrow. I hope this chapter had the same effect on you guys as it did on Amethyst. In other words I hope it made he feel sorry for the Resisty maybe it even mad you cry a little. If it did then I am doing my job right. Anyway remember as always to review, check out my pictures on line, and until tomorrow ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	5. Ghost of Christmas Future

-Me- O.k. it is now Time for the last ghost and man what a dozy he is. You know I was once the third ghost in a Christmas Carole play at my school. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember I don't own Invader Zim. And Merry Christmas Eve.

Chapter 5 Ghost of Christmas Future

Setting 1 A Dark and Scary Room

Amethyst found herself in a dark and scary room, but thankfully the hands were gone so she was able to get up.

-Amethyst- Huh where am I? (She got up and started walking backwards. Then she back into something. When she turned she saw the ghost of Christmas future and he was a scary creature wearing a hood that covered half his face the other half was showing and it was all scared and mangled. If you want to look at a better version look in my gallery, but I warn you he is a very scary sight.) AHH! (She screamed thinking he might hurt her, but when he did nothing she gathered up her courage and said.) Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future? (The spirit nodded.) And you're gonna show me what will happen? (He nodded again.) Man you are really scary and I don't think I wanna see a future that has you as the guide. So I think I'm just gonna go. (She turned to run at the door but when she looked behind her the door was gone.) Oh no the doors gone. (She turned back to the creature.) So the only way out is to follow you. (He nodded again.) Then lead on I guess I have no choice. (He put his arm on her shoulder and led her through a portal.)

Setting 2 The Future

Amethyst and the ghost arrived on a planet that Amethyst had never seen before they were inside the main building of the planet. It basically looked like a scary business building. Then they saw an older version of Meena and another shorter alien that was with her. They followed them.

-Future Shoo- Mistress are you sure you want to do this?

-Future Meena- (She looked older about a teenager and she had glasses on my guess is that the Resisty stole those glasses for her after all as you will see the Resisty have gotten better.) What choice do I have Shoo my plane won't work without a strong armada and a powerful lead ship?

- Future Shoo- Yes, but you know how dangerous the Universal Mafia is?

- Future Meena- I know, but this is my last chance. (They soon turned a corner that led to a long hallway that had a big door at the end of it. There were two guard aliens guarding the door and they looked mean.)

- Future Guard 1- (When the guards saw Shoo and Meena they pointed their weapons at them.) Halt who goes there?

- Future Meena- Stand aside you flunkies I need to speak to your boss.

- Future Guard 2- No one gets to see our boss without an appointment.

- Future Meena- I don't need an appointment. (She took out a blue print from inside her pocket.) I happen to have the answer to the defeat of the Irken and Utopian Empires.

- Future Guard 1- You still need an appointment.

- Future Leader- Let her in boys. (He said from inside the room.)

- Future Guard 1- But sir…

- Future Leader- I SAID LET HER IN!

- Future Guard 1 and 2- Yes sir. (They scrambled as quickly as they could to get the door open for Meena and Shoo and they did. Then Meena and Shoo went in and Amethyst and the ghost followed after them. The guards slammed the door behind them.)

- Future Leader- (The leader was a tall scary looking and evil business alien.) Well well well if it isn't the leader of the Resisty Meena.

- Future Meena- Good you know who I am. Then this will be quick. (She said walking up to his desk and spreading out the blueprints on his desk.) That is the schematic for an already built gun powerful enough to destroy the Massive and the Destroyer and all I need is your armada and lead ship.

- Future Leader- (He looked at the blue prints.) You have intrigued me just answer a couple of question for me first. How did you come by this blue print?

- Future Meena- My men have gotten better and my women and children have gotten sicker so can we stop with this third degree already and talk about the deal?

- Future Leader- Fine you got spunk and I like that. So what's in it for me and my organization if we decide to help you?

- Future Meena- I hoped revenge against the vile scum bags would be enough, but if you help me I'll give you half of the Irkens and Utopians conquered planets and access to their technology.

- Future Leader- Now that's more like it, but there's one more thing I want to ask what do you get in the end?

- Future Meena- You should already know the answer to that.

- Future Leader- Oh I do, but I wanna make sure you have the resolve for what needs to be done.

- Future Meena- What do I get? I get revenge on the race that ruined my life. My mom died giving birth to me, because they broke a promise to her. My dad died shortly after from a broken heart. I have seen friends and families suffer, because of their treachery. I've got the resolve I've had it all my life and let me tell you something they're gonna pay for all they've done and I won't be happy till I see them all die a horrible death.

- Future Leader- Meena we're in business. (They shook hands.)

- Future Meena- Good there is one more thing though this machine needs a power source and I don't know what it is.

- Future Leader- Oh don't worry I know what it is and I'll get if for you. (The image went to black.)

- Future Amethyst- Wait what was the power source? I don't understand. (Just then the lights came back on and Amethyst realized that they were in the Destroyer. They saw an Utopian running up to the Wisest who was looking outside into space though the observatory window. There was a whole armada of ship against her own.

- Future Sally- My Wisest according to our tracker your smeets are in the leading ship.

- Future The Wisest- Good thank goodness we've found them. (She turned and it was Amethyst future self.)

-Amethyst- No that's me. Then that means oh no. That blue print was of one of Doom vile guns and they're gonna use my future children to power it they'll die everyone will die. No wait stop it's a trap.

-Future Amethyst- (She pushed a button that turned on the big television and future Zim, Shadow and Julie appeared on the screen they were separated into three different screens.) Shadow, Dad, Julie they've found the twins they're in the lead ship so go easy on it, but go crazy on the other ships.

- Future Shadow- Copy that sweetie let's show these scum bags what happens when they mess with our Empire.

- Future Zim- I second that. No filthy aliens can take my grandsmeets without a fight.

- Future Julie- Dito. (The screen went blank and the battle began. At first the whole room went blank then the lights came on again and Amethyst realized that they were in space watching the battle between the Irkens, Utopians, The Resisty, and the Universal Mafia. At first it looked like the Irkens had a fighting chance then the gun was turned on and the lead ship fired instantly the ship shot out a beam that destroyed all of the Irkens and the Utopians in one swift shot.)

-Amethyst- No Dad, Shadow, Julie, MY FAMILY NO! (She screamed in tears. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried into them. Then the ghost moved his hand and they found themselves in the lead ship. Amethyst looked around still crying.)

- Future Leader- Hard to believe how quickly and easily they all fell.

- Future Meena- I'm just glad it's all over now we can release the prisoners.

- Future Leader- Oh didn't I tell you that they were too young to survive the exposure to the gun. It not only sucked all the powers out of them it sucked all the life out of them. They're dead.

- Future Meena- No. I didn't want that. They're race deserved what they got they didn't. They were just kids. I only agreed to use them in the weapon, because you said they would live.

- Future Leader- Sorry I lied. And I am very disappointed in your reaction. I thought you did not care about them. But, now I see you do. Sadly there is a difference between you and me. You see I have no feeling for them and that is why I have no issue doing this. (He snapped his fingers and guards ran into the room and grabbed Meena.)

- Future Meena- What what are you doing?

- Future Leader- Simple darling half of the Irken and Utopian Empires conquered planets and some technology are not good enough for me. I want the whole shebang. And I just learned you don't have the resolve to do what needs to be done.

- Future Meena- What do you mean?

- Future Leader- There are still a tone more planets out there that need to be enslaved and I can't wait to watch them all burn. MAHAHAHAH!

- Future Meena- You monster you're worse than they were.

- Future Leader- Flatter take her away.

- Future Meena- (They pulled her away.) No let me go.

- Future Guard 1- (Then a guard ran up to the leader and saluted.) Boss our men are ready to start rebuilding the Irkens and the Utopian's ships and once their done we can conquer our first planet. So which one should we destroy first?

- Future Leader- Earth.

-Amethyst- No it can't be. (A cold breeze blew on Amethyst and the ghost and she soon found themselves on future Earth in Dib's house to be exact.)

-Future Dib- (He was looking throw his teleshop and he was much older now and married to Gretchen.)

-Future Gretchen- (She walked up behind Dib. Her braces were gone and she looked beautiful.) Dib what's wrong?

-Future Dib- Take a look. (She looked through the telescope and saw Irken and Utopian ships coming to invade the Earth, but they were not being piloted by the Irkens or the Utopians.)

- Future Gretchen- What's going on Dib those are the Irkens and the Utopians ships, but they're not piloting them.

-Future Dib- I don't know, but no alien scum gets to invade my planet without a fight. (The fighting began and Amethyst found herself in a future earth city. Dib was riding Thistle who was blowing fire and ice at the alien ships. This seemed to be working other earth scientist were helping too. They were firing tank guns and advanced guns at the ships and brining some of them down. Then one of the ships fired at Thistle's wings and Thistle went down.)

- Future Gretchen- (She ran to Dib and Thistle's side.) Dib Thistle wake up. Please. (She said in tears. Dib opened his eyes and he saw a lazar gun fire headed right for them.)

- Future Dib- Gretchen look out. (He he pulled her down and they prepared for the lazar shot, but it never hit them, because two people had thrown a car in its way that blew up right when the lazar hit it. Dib and Gretchen looked and saw that Paige and Jason had thrown the car. Paige was now a vampire and had vampire strength so with Jason's help they were able to throw the care right at the lazar.)

- Future Paige- Sorry we're late you guys. (She said grabbing Gretchen's hand. Jason grabbed Dib's and they helped them up.)

- Future Gretchen- Thanks you guys you saved our lives.

- Future Dib- What took you so long?

- Future Jason- Sorry, but we had to get the big guns. (He said handing them some alien guns.)

- Future Gretchen- Wow where did you guys get these?

- Future Paige- Amethyst gave them too us during her last visit. She said we should use them incase aliens came and they weren't there in time to help us.

- Future Dib- Excellent now we'll can really kick some alien butt. (They went back to fighting and just like the Irkens and the Utopians it looked like they had a real fighting chance again. Then one of the ships sent out flying electric collars that went around all of the human's necks. They were shocked were brutally shocked and all their weapons got destroyed while they were suffering.)

-Amethyst- (She watched her friends crying out in pain and it was terrible.) No Paige, Jason, Gretchen, Dib, Thistle… (Then a projector robot flew out of one of the ships and it projected a holographic image of the leader of the Universal Mafia.)

- Future Leader- Attention human scum you put up a good fight, but now you're all mine and you'll spend the rest of your lives mining for gold, jewels, and building my machines and if you cross me this will be your fate. (The image switched to Meena's public killing. She had her head cut off by an alien guillotine. Then the screen went back to the leader's face.) Yep it is true what they say you got to enjoy the simple things and death is defiantly simple and quick and that's how the Irkens and the Utopians went and that's how you went. And soon that's how the Matrixdeamanata will go with all of the dragons and what's left of the pitiful Deamanata race.

- Future Paige- No Amethyst, Shadow, Julie, Zim, and the twins are all gone. It can't be. And now you're gonna try and destroy my brother and his wife leave them alone. (Thistle growled at the screen.)

- Future Leader- Hahaha I think I need to teach you two a lesson. (He pushed a button and Paige and Thistle's collars shocked them and they screamed in pain.) Hahahaha! IT'S ALL MINE HAHAHA!

-Amethyst- (She could not take it anymore.) NO ENOUGH PLEASE! (She said in tears as she grabbed the ghost cloak.) Spirit I get it this is a terrible future one that I don't wanna ever live in. Oh please tell me there's still a chance to stop this. I don't want my friend, family, and my future family to suffer like this. I don't want them to die. Please they don't deserve this and Meena didn't deserve what happened to her either. I understand why she did what she did. I would have done the same thing. Oh spirit please give me the chance to stop this please I get it the things my race has done were wrong. Please give me a chance to correct this madness. I don't care about the outcome anything is better than this horrible future. Oh please I'm begging you give me the chance to save everybody. PLEASE! (She said still crying as everything started to fade into darkness.)

-Me- Well that is it. The last chapter will be up tomorrow on Christmas day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yes I know it was nothing like the future in the original Christmas Carole, but I thought that was a good way to make things happen. Anyway review, there are pictures in my gallery, I made the mafia thing up I thought it was a good idea I hope you agree with me, also about Thistle's new powers that will be explained in the next chapter don't worry until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	6. The Ultimate Christmas Present

-Me- Well it is now time for the last chapter. So Merry Christmas everybody and if you are reading this on the day after Christmas merry whatever day you are reading this. Just a warning I will be talking later on in the story to kind of shorten things up mostly just describing the party in my own way. I won't tell you all about what present everybody got but that's o.k. because this story is not about present it's about the true meaning of Christmas. So look forward to that. Remember to review and I hope you all enjoy my message at the end. And I don't own Invader Zim so enjoy.

Chapter 6 The Ultimate Christmas Present

Setting 1 Amethyst's Room

Amethyst was still fast asleep and she was crying a little at least tears were in her eyes then three people came into her room.

-Gir- MERRY X-MAS LITTLE MASTER AND KIERRA BUDDY! (He said so loud that he woke up Amethyst and Kierra. Kierra tried to hid her head under her pillow.) WE WISH YOU A MERRY JIGGLY WE WISH YOU A MERRY JIGGLY WE WISH YOUUUU…

-Diva- A Merry Jiggly and a happy new year.

-Mini Moose- MEEP!

-Diva- Come on Kierra get up it's my first X-mas and I don't want you or Master to miss a minute of it. (She said pulling the pillow away from Kierra.)

-Gir- Yah wake up Little Master. (He said as he pulled off Amethyst blankets. She sat up in her bed and looked at Gir.) YEAH YOU'RE AWAKE NOW WE CAN SING MORE SONGS! OH!

-Kierra- No no more singing I can't take it anymore… (She said springing out of bed about to attack Gir then she realized something.) I mean no… I promised myself I would not be rude to you two on Christmas… Sorry Gir and Diva.

-Gir- Aw that's so sweet group hug. (He said grabbing Diva and Kierra into a group hug that nearly squished Kierra.)

-Kierra- O.k. that's enough love Gir I can't breathe. (She said in a squished voice so Gir let go.)

-Gir- Oh sorry Kierra Buddy.

-Diva- No Gir don't stop I love your hugs. (She said giving him a big hug then letting go.)

-Gir- YEAH! Now let's go sing to Master. JINGGLY BELLS JINGGLY BELLS JINGGLY ALL THE WAY! (He sang as he ran off with Diva right behind him they were headed to wherever Zim was.)

-Kierra- Wait Gir, Diva I don't think Zim would like that. (She said as she chased after them.)

-Mini Moose- (He was about to follow Kierra then he noticed that Amethyst looked a little confused and scared so he said.) Meep…

-Amethyst- Oh no don't worry about me Mini Moose. I'm fine and I'll be there in a minute. (She said and then Mini Moose left.) Wow it really was just a dream. Thank goodness. (Then she looked in her hand and there was a piece of the Ghost of Christmas Future's cloak in her hand.) Huh no this is a piece of the Ghost of Christmas Future's clothing. It was all true that means that horrible future will be my future. No I won't let it happen I know what I must do I must right this wrong… (She said as she was getting out of bed then she realized something.) But, wait if I give the Resisty Planet Slorby then I'll be admitting that we were wrong. What if the other alien races laugh at us? They might view us as weaklings. What will the other Irkens and Utopians think of me? They may think I'm unfit to lead. No I don't wanna disappoint my dad again. What should I do?

-Zim- (Just then Amethyst heard Zim yelling at Gir.) No Gir I already told you your presents aren't up there. Now come down here before you break something else. Ahh! (Then Amethyst heard something fall.) Gir I order you to get down HERE THIS INSTANT!

-Gir- Presents!

-Zim- Gir no!

-Amethyst- Don't worry Dad I'll help you. (Amethyst ran out of the room to help her dad.)

-Me- Lol looks like Amethyst does not have time to worry about the Resisty. She's got her own problems which she helped solve and soon it was time for the Big Christmas Day Party at Zim's space station. And oh what a party it was. All of Amethyst friends and family were there, Shadow, Rachel, Julie, The Tallest, The Wisest, Gir, Kierra, Mini Moose, Zim, Diva, Dib, Thistle, Gaz came for the free food, Will, Paige, Jason, Rickey, and even Tak, Skoodge, and Mimi were there. There were all kinds of wonderful alien holiday food like Irken Figgie pudding which the Tallest spent most of their time eating, and everybody gave everyone great gifts. Dib had Thistle burn all of his proof that Zim and Amethyst were aliens right in front of them proving once and for all that he would never try to expose them again. Gretchen gave Dib a new advance paranormal video and he gave her some new Christmas earrings and a kiss under the mistletoe. All of the couples got kisses under the mistletoe including Amethyst and Shadow and Zim did not make that much of a fuzz he made a little fuzz, Will and Rachel kissed and Zim and Julie got a kiss too. Even Skoodge got Tak under the mistletoe in a very sneaky way. You see what he did was pretend to bump into her and in the process he bumped her right under the mistletoe. She looked up at it and then back at him. He blushed thinking she would be too mad to give him a kiss, but she did anyway and he fainted as a result. Gir tried to get Mimi under the mistletoe more than once, but Diva would not let Mimi kiss her instead. So she kept intercepting Gir's kisses by putting herself in Mimi's place. Mimi was very happy about this fact that is until Diva pounced on her in order to get a kiss from Gir. She could have done without that. Amethyst gave Zim a great picture of her, him, Gir, Diva, Kierra, and Mini Moose at the mall with Santa hats on their heads and a candy cane and snowy mall background. He loved it and he gave her a red dress with a green sash tied around the middle. She loved it and quickly put it on. Then she came back and gave Zim a big hug never letting on that she was still thinking about doing something that may disappoint him and everybody else in her race. Then Amethyst and Rachel gave Shadow his motor cycle and he loved it and gave them great gifts as well. Amethyst especially loved her Christmas charm bracelet. Later Paige gave Jason his country western cd and he gave her a rose encased in a crystal necklace. She loved it and gave him a kiss under the mistletoe. After that Jason attempted to put the necklace around Paige's neck. He did not notice Dib was watching him with a very suspicious look on his face. Even though Dib knew Jason was a good half vampire as a paranormal investigator he had ever right to still be a little suspicious. Of course Rickey did notice the look on Dib's face and he did not like the look one bit. He wanted to go over there and teach Dib a lesson, but before he could Paige put an elf costume on the little vampire monkey that she had got him for Christmas. Thistle laughed at how ridiculous Rickey looked and this made Rickey really angry. So he attacked Thistle. They both rolled into the table causing a pie to fall on top of their heads. Soon they were covered in pie and when they saw each other they both laughed and laughed in spite of themselves. Then everybody else started laughing it was just so funny. Everybody was so happy Dib decided to tell everyone the good news. Thistle could now use ice breath and fire breath. Right away Thistle used his new ice breath powers to show them off to everybody, but after he used the power he started sneezing ice everywhere for a little while then he stopped. Rachel said "That it was normal and until he learned how to control his new power that will happen a lot and to counter it all Dib had to do was just feed Thistle something very hot or spicy."

"Great" Dib said a little sarcastic like… "Well I'm still very proud of you Thistle."

Everybody was proud of Thistle except for Amethyst. Not that she would have not been proud of Thistle if she had been listening which see wasn't. No her eyes were on the stage where she would soon be making her speech. At that moment some Utopian Scientist were working on setting up the camera that would project her message all over the universe to every Irken and Utopian base and all the other places where her race was this fine evening. She gulped. What was she going to do? Her heart was telling her to do the right thing, but her mind was saying to do the opposite. There was such conflict in her head that she didn't notice Thistle accidently freeze her hand solid until it was too late…

-Amethyst- (She felt the pain in her hand and looked at her frozen hand and screamed and her hand was fuming because we all know when her race touches water their skin burns and ice is water.) AHH! (She screamed and ran to the hot chocolate bowl and put her hand right in it. Her hand unfroze, but then she felt the burning sensation of the hot hot chocolate.) AHH! (She put her hand in her moth and the pain stopped somewhat. Then she took her hand out of her moth and said.) O.k. who's the wise guy? (She looked around and saw Thistle with an expression on his face saying sorry it was an accident, but I did it.) Thistle what did you do that for (She said as she walked up to him.) you… (Then Thistle started sneezing ice again and this time it was aimed right at Amethyst.) AHH! (She grabbed a tray from the food table and used it like a shield.) Dib control your dragon.

-Dib- (He saw what was happening and thinking quickly he grabbed a hot pepper from the table and ran up to Thistle.) Here Thistle eat this. (Thistle ate the hot pepper and instantly he stopped sneezing ice, because now he had heat in his mouth. Rachel was right about using hot food to counter the ice breath. He picked up Thistle and turned to Amethyst who was still shielding herself.) Sorry about that Amethyst. I guess Thistle still does not know how to control his new ice breath…

-Amethyst- I don't care if he… Wait Thistle can now use ice breath too?

-Dib- Yah didn't you near me announce it to everybody?

-Amethyst- Well no, not really. (She said as she set the tray back on the table then her eyes met the stage again.) I was too distracted and worried…

-Dib- About your speech?

-Amethyst- How did you know?

-Dib- Well I've seen you looking at that stage more than once today.

-Amethyst- You're right for once Dib I am worry about the speech.

-Dib- I'll ignore the for once comment because it's Christmas, but why are you worried? I mean Paige said you had everything figured out.

-Amethyst- I did then, but now I'm not so sure. Oh Dib I hate this feeling of uncertainty. I can even talk to my dad about it, because I know I'll just disappoint him by even bring it up. I mean my heart is telling me to do one thing and my brain meats are telling me to do the opposite. But, if I do the opposite I'll feel even worse I just know I will and my future will be awful and if I do it I'll disappoint everybody. They'll call us all weaklings and I'll be admitting that we were wrong and they'll laugh at us. Oh what should I do? (She said turning to Dib desperately searching for an answer.)

-Thistle- (He wanted to help, but he could still only say one word and he could see that Dib was at a loss for words at the moment so he said.) Dib…

-Amethyst- (She snapped that word could never help her so she yelled at Thistle.) STOP SAYING THAT IT DOESN'T HELP! (The anger in her voice scared poor Thistle and he flew out of Dib's arms and behind him hiding from her rage. When she saw the fear in Thistle's eyes she felt very sorry.) Oh Thistle I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed and I took it out on you. Please forgive me I'm so very sorry. (She said picking up Thistle. He looked at her and realized she was seriously sorry so he licked her.) Gee thanks I think. (She said as sat down in one of the chairs that was nearby with Thistle still in her arms. Then Dib sat next to her.)

-Dib-Wow Amethyst you really are stressed.

-Amethyst- Yah and I'm probably not making any since.

-Dib- Well you're making some since. It seems to me that you're trying to decide between listening to her heart and listening to your mind and what other people think of you. And if you ask me you should follow your heart that's what I would do.

-Amethyst- I know I should, but what if everything goes wrong.

-Dib- Well when you and your dad were trying to take over the Earth everybody told me I was insane for trying to stop you. They told me to give up and that I was a complete embarrassment. But, I continued to do it because my heart told me it was the right thing to do and everything turned out great for me and the same thing will happen to you I guaranty it. As long as your heart is not telling you to try and take over the Earth, because I would stop you at every turn you and your dad.

-Amethyst- I seriously doubt that. (She said and they both started laughing. She hated to admit it again, but in his own stupid human way Dib actually told her exactly what she needed to hear. He was right again.) Thanks Dib you're right and I'm gonna take your advice and I don't care what happens. (She said then she gave him Thistle and started to run off.) Thanks again. (She continued running.)

-Dib- You're welcome. (Then Dib realized that Thistle was no longer in his arms.) Thistle? (He looked around then he saw his little dragon at the end of the table about to eat a whole bowl full of hot peppers.) No Thistle don't eat all those hot peppers at once… (But, it was too late Thistle ate them all and then he sneezed a big fire breath filled sneeze right at one of the reefs that caught on fire, and the wind power of the sneeze blew Thistle right into a cake.)

-Amethyst- (She ran right into Shadow who had a fire extinguisher in his hand.)

-Shadow- Wow Amethyst where's the fire? (He saw the fire behind them.) Apparently over there you wanna give me a hand?

-Amethyst- No time Shadow there's something I have to do. Tell my dad if I'm not back in time that I'm on my way. (She ran off to where the teleporters were.)

-Shadow- Wait Amethyst on your way from where what's wrong… (She did not bother to call back to him she was in too much of a hurry.)

-Rachel- Shadow. (She called to him.)

-Shadow-Coming. (He ran over to help put out the fire.)

A Couple Hours Later

A couple hours had passed and everything was back to normal. The fire was out and only the reef was destroyed and it was a bit of a tacking reef anyway. Zim did yell at Dib for a little while and they did argue, but they always do that. Thistle enjoyed the cake that was all over his body. He was licking it off most of the time. Soon the Utopian Scientist were done setting up the machine so they walked up to the Wisest.

-Utopian Scientist 1- Our Wisest the camera is all ready.

-Wisest- Great work you two. Amethyst it's time for you to make your speech. Amethyst? (She realized that Amethyst was still not back and she was nowhere to be found. So the Wisest walked over to Zim.) Zim where's Amethyst?

-Zim- Well she's ah… (He looked all over, but he did not see her either.)

-Tallest Red- (He and Purple had heard the whole conversation.) Oh great don't tell use you lost her again.

-Shadow- (He ran up to them.) No he didn't she said she would be here on time.

-Zim- Shadow that's not a good enough explanation where is she? (He said grabbing the collar of Shadow's Christmas sweater.)

-Shadow- Well she's…

-Amethyst- Right here. (She said running into the room pushing a slide show projector and a screen on a wheeling table into the room with her. When Zim saw her he let Shadow go.) Sorry I'm so late you guys I had to prepare my speech but I'm ready now. (She set up the projector and the screen beside her and stud walked up to the podium.)

-Utopian Scientist 2- (He turned on the machine's timer.) O.k. we're ready your highness go. (The machine turned on and the message was sent all over the universe throughout the Utopian and the Irken Empire.)

-Amethyst- Hello my fellow Irkens and Utopians and Merry Christmas. Now I bet most of you don't know what that means. Well here on Earth Christmas is a time to be with family and friends a time to give and receive gifts and celebrate the birth of their savior. Of course we Irkens and Utopians have something to celebrate today as well. Because, thanks to Invader Spleen (She pushed a button on her projector controller and a picture of Invader Spleen appeared on the screen.) Planet Slorby is now ours. (She pushed the button again and the image changed to a picture of Planet Slorby with an Irken Flag on it.) Yeah let's give a big hand for Invader Spleen. (Everybody started clapping.) And now the moment you've all been waiting for a week ago the Wisest asked me to decide what we should turn Planet Slorby into. At first I thought we should convert it into a Museum Planet. Then I realized we don't need a Museum Planet. What we need is to wake up and give Planet Slorby to the Resisty. (She said and pushed a button that changed the image to reveal a big Resisty flag on Planet Slorby. All of the Irkens and Utopians at the party were shocked. All of the Irkens and Utopians throughout the universe were shocked. The Tallest were so shocked that they spat out their hot chocolate.) Now I know what you all thinking. Is my TV broken, did I just hear her right, has she gone insane, and to answer your questions… Yes your TV is working fine and no I haven't gone insane and yes you heard me right. I said we should give the Resisty Planet Slorby. Now I know the Resisty recently tried to attack us and failed, but if you ask me we deserved a little kick in the butt after what we did to them. You see all Resisty members were once our allies. (She pushed the button and the screen change to an image of the Meekrobs teaching everybody how to read the magic books.) Like the Meekrobs they taught the Matrixsys, the Deamanatas, and us how to read the language magic books. I know the books of AckMan Rah gave Doom the power to kill our friend the Deamanatas and they almost gave him the edge in the Universal Wars, but we should not blame the Meekrobs for that mistake they didn't mean it, but Doom did. And he is the one we should always blame. The Meekrobs tried to make up for their mistake by helping us during the Universal Wars and if it had not been for their teachings the Wisest and Julie's brother Dash would have never learned the spell that brought me back to life. And how did we repay them? By sending malfunctioning S.I.R. Units to destroy them all that were even more destructive then my dad's S.I.R. unit.

-Gir- (Just then Gir started to fly all around acting like a flying rain deer.) LOOK ME MASTER I IS A RAIN DEER WEE! (He crashed right into the tree and made it fall over.)

-Kierra- No Gir not the tree.

-Amethyst- Uw at least I think their more destruct then Gir. Anyway… speaking of the aliens who have helped us in the past the Vorts helped us even more then the Meekrobs did. (She switched the image again to a picture of the Vorts inventing their Irken technology.) They build and designed the Massive, the Destroyer, and most of our other Irken and Utopian technology that has made us the strong empire that we are today. (She switched the picture to an image that showed a picture of Tallest Miyuki looking over the Vorts works.) Tallest Miyuki often supported our friendship with the Vorts and even my dad used to work with them. (She said switching over to a picture of Zim inventing the infinite absorber thing. Which was about to eat Tallest Miyuki and when Amethyst saw that she realized it was embarrassing so she covered the image with her body.) But ah we don't need to get into that. (She switched the image to a blank screen.) Now I would like to point out an ally that we have probably all forgotten. The Shadowyhoods. (She re-pushed the button and it showed the Shadowyhood walking around on their planet.) One in particular to be practice. (She switched the image to a picture of Ixane getting her medical degree from Tallest Zig.) Ixane was once a great doctor and my grandmother Wisest Ellen's best friend. (She switched to picture of them happy and hanging out together when they were young. Then she switched the image to Ixane saving Wisest Ellen's life by giving her the potion.) When my grandmother was giving birth to my mom she came this close to dyeing, (She said holding her fingers close together.) but then Ixane gave her a potion that save her and my mom's life. When Julie announced her horrible vision that the Matrixsys would return… (She switched the image to a picture of Ixane telling everybody her plan.) Ixane suggested that the Utopians go into hiding. She also came up with the plan to send my mom to another planet to save her from Doom when he returned. So if it hadn't been for Ixane Doom's return probably would have been much worse than it was and my parents would have never met and I would not even be here. I'm not saying we should stop invading planets. No we should never stop showing the Universe our greatness, but how can we be the best if we keep betraying our friends. Conquering a planet by destroying an ally or a friendship does not show strength it show weakness. A good friend of mine asked me yesterday if our contract with her race was valid and after learning all of this I don't blame her for being suspicious. I'm suspicious and I'm a part of this race. Did you guys know that the Matrixsys used to conquer and destroy their allies? (She switched to a picture of Doom and his men attacking their allies and destroying the Deamanatas.) Do you really want to turn into something we hate? I know I surly don't. (She turned off the projector and then walked in front of it.) Now someday there may even come a time when we truly need our allies help and they won't give it to use because they hate us. I know it's too late for us to give them back their planets, because we've converted them all beyond converting back, but it's not too late to change their future and make amends for what we've done. That is why I want to give them Planet Slorby and a new contract that says we'll never conquer them again. I want to help them rebuild and I don't care what you guys think of my plane. This is what I truly wanna do. And I can understand if you don't' wanna do this and if you think I'm unfit to lead. I'll understand and step down. But, I would rather my race earn its greatness through friendship, heard work, and peace with our allies then through evil and treachery. And that's all I wanted to say. (She stopped talking and expected everybody to be mad, but then everybody started clapping. She was so happy that she ran over to the Wisest and the Tallest and the camera Utopians moved the camera to follow her.) You mean you guys aren't mad?

-Wisest- No Amethyst I think it's a great idea. I would rather we have more allies then enemies...

-Tallest Red- And, Planet Slorby is too far away for a good Museum Planet anyway. (The Wisest kicked Red a little.) Ow I mean…

-Tallest Purple- Anybody want some Irken Eggnog?

-Wisest- (She put her hand to her forehead a little annoyed by her fellow leaders brand of stupidity.) I think what the Tallest mean is we completely support your plan.

-Amethyst- Yes. (She was so happy. This meant that she would still be the Wisest when she grow up and that everything was turning out good. Then she saw Zim and she wondered what he was thinking.) Ah dad you're not mad about my plan either are you?

-Zim- Well I was… (He said then he saw the look on Amethyst's face she was looking down at the floor. So he put his hand on her chin and lifted it up to his eyes.) But then I realized that I owe this Ixane, because if it hadn't been for her I would have never met your mother or had you, and I can't imagine living in a universe like that. I love you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- I love you too Dad. (She said and gave him a big hug.)

-Tallest Purple- Wait there's one problem with your plan Amethyst. No one knows where the Resisty are.

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry I do and we'd better hurry they don't have much time left. (They all ran to the ship.)

Setting 2 The Resisty's ship

Lard Nar was sitting in his commanding seat he was sitting in in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Starts. He was thinking about what he should do about Ixane. Should he save Meena or save nobody at all. Then Davy ran up to him.

-Davy- Lard Nar Ixane is out of her critical state for now. So it's now or never. What's your decision?

-Lard Nar- Well ah… (Then he saw Everbright and his sibling floating up to him. They had just gotten back from their mission.) Oh good Everbright you're back. So were you successful?

-Everbright- Well sir we did everything we could.

-Valery- But we're not sure if she listened to us…

-Lard Nar- I knew it. I knew your plan would never work. Oh how could things possible get any worse?

-Lack- (Then Lack ran into the room.) Ah sir the Destroyer is right beside us.

-Lard Nar- What? (He turned in his chair and saw that the Destroyer was indeed right there.) AHH! How did they find us?

-Valery- Ah we told the young princess where we were.

-Lard Nar- What why did you do that? No it doesn't matter we'll just destroy them. Fire our lazars.

-Fred- (He was one of the aliens at the controls.) Ah sir we're out of lazar power.

-Lard Nar- Then we'll run away.

-Fred- We don't have enough power to get very far sir.

-Ted- (He was another alien at the communication controls.) Ah sir they're hailing us what should we do?

-Lard Nar- Act like we're not here. (He said hiding behind his chair.)

-Ted- Sir they're patching through.

-Lard Nar- Wait we should get out our scary card board cut outs and where's my scary voice machine?

-Ted- Too late sir… (He said and Amethyst appeared on the screen. She looked really mad.)

-Amethyst- (She talked in a really scary and angry voice.) Attention Resisty leader Lard Nar how dare you send your vile Meekrob assistance to disturb me in my sleep. Do you have any idea what they put me through? They hit me, they shoved me, slapped me, and board me to tears with their stupid sob stories all in one annoying night. And because of that I have decided to give you (She said this in a nice and almost laughing voice.) Planet Slorby.

-Lard Nar- No please anything but that we promise we'll never bother you again please don't… Wait pardon?

-Amethyst- Yes I'm giving you Planet Slorby and we're going to help you build there and I'm sending you a contract right now that says we'll never conquer you again. (The contract started to come out of their fax machine and Lard Nar picked it up and looked at it.) And this time I promise you we'll never break that contract.

-Lard Nar- Oh thank you your highness thank you…

-Amethyst- Oh please we're all friends now so call me Amethyst.

-Lard Nar- Oh Thank you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Now hurry and get your wife down to Planet Slorby before it's too late.

-Lard Nar- Oh right away for sure. (He ran off to go tell everyone the good news and get ready to start flying the ship to the planet and Everbright floated after him.) How did she know about Ixane?

-Everbright- I'll tell you later sir.

-Me- The Irkens and the Utopians were better than their word. They did it all and infinitely more. They helped the Resisty build and they released the enslaved aliens that were of the Resisty's races and because of their actions Ixane did not die and Meena was born in January. She was still blind as we all know, but that didn't matter because both of her parents were alive and happy and so was she. Amethyst felt very good about what she did. She learned it is better to give then to receive. Remember that on Christmas Day today that the true meaning of Christmas is not the gifts we receive, but the love and time we give to those we love and those we meet. It's also about the birth of our savior. So Merry Christmas everybody, god bless us everyone, my next story is called Birthday Surprise and remember ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
